Blood Moon Arising
by MickeyRos
Summary: Sequel to Children of the Wild Ones. The winds of change are coming to Beacon Hills and the newly united Hale Pack Alphas must adapt to survive or suffer the consequences as they face deadly challenges from both sides of their world. [Derek/Ms. Morrell]
1. Prologue

**Summary**: The winds of change are coming to Beacon Hills and the newly united Hale Pack Alphas must adapt to survive or suffer the consequences as they face deadly challenges from both sides of their world.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Six years earlier … _

Peter struggled to carry his 9 year old niece, Cora, through the underground tunnels of the Hale Family home. He was unsure of Talia's fate but hopeful that she had managed to lead everyone else out on the main floor. He had grabbed his youngest niece and ran to the basement stairs that lead to their underground tunnels.

When he arrived at the tunnel opening, he was surprised to find that the old wooden door had been replaced with steel bars. He placed Cora on her feet and attempted to pry the bars apart with his hands. Cora tearfully sobbed as she held onto his waist, squeezing him tightly between her little hands as tears slid down her dirty cheeks and she coughed from the smoke.

"I don't feel her, I can't feel Mama anymore."

Peter stopped struggling with the steel bars to kneel before his niece. "Are you sure? May-maybe, she got out and you can't feel her because she's gone far away from the fire."

"No… no, sh-she's gone," Cora shook her head. "I want my Mama," she cried clutching onto to Peter as she dissolved into a mess of tears and heaving coughs.

Peter lifted her up on his hip and hugged her to him tightly, realizing that for the first time in his life he couldn't feel the ever present link to his older sister. And one by one he felt each of the family members slip away until the only links that remained were those of his nieces and nephew, Talia's children.

"Peter," a hauntingly familiar voice whispered to him. He hadn't heard that voice in two maybe three years. But, it was instantly recognizable to him but as he glanced around he saw nothing just the steel bars and grass.

"Who's there?"

"You know who I am Peter," the voice answered. "I came back, Peter I'm here for you."

"Ju-julia?" Peter stuttered as he examined the area in front of him searching for her, the woman he'd loved who'd left him and had been savagely murdered. "They told me that you died. That you were gone."

"I told you, Peter, I would never leave you. I'm here now, my love. I'm here for you. Only for you and I can help you."

"How? I can't see you."

"I'm bound to this earth. But, if you pledge yourself to me I can break the boundary."

"I can't see you. I don't know where you are." Peter's half-crazed eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign that he wasn't losing his mind. But, still he could see no one in front of him. Seconds later he felt a change in the air around him, he could feel the presence of another and he knew that he wasn't alone anymore.

"You're the Alpha now, Peter. Do you feel it? The power of the Alpha runs in your veins." As she spoke, Peter felt the change within himself, he felt stronger, more powerful than he'd ever been in his life. His eyes flickered from blue and settled on a fierce red of an Alpha. "Cut your palm, let your blood saturate the ground then pledge yourself to me."

Peter flexed his hand allowing the claws to grow before closing his hand into a fist. He hissed as he felt his claws sink into the palm of his hand. He held his hand out from between the bars watching as the blood dripped onto the ground before him. "With this blood, I pledge my will onto thee, Julia Bachari." Within in seconds, a soft glow appeared before him as a figure in a black hooded cape took shape before his eyes.

"Thank you, Peter," the husky dissembled voice wavered as the hooded figure walked toward him reaching between the bars to caress his cheek. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain and I promise you this, you shall have your vengeance when the time is right, my love."

"What do you when the time is right?" He growled at her. "Talia is gone. My family is dead! They deserve to pay for killing them! They burned us alive, like animals!" He yelled chest heaving in anger as he struggled to remain calm and not upset the Cora. "You said you would help." He snapped.

"And I will, I promise you. But, I am not strong enough yet." The hooded figure turned away briefly before glancing back at Peter. "My time here grows short. The Alpha Pack is coming, give me the young one."

"No! No, I don't wanna go. Uncle Peter, I wanna stay with you." Cora cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Give her to me, Peter and I will see that no harm comes to her." The hooded figure shifted closer to the bars with her arms out.

Peter could smell the fire; feel the intensity of the heat on the back of his neck. He couldn't bear the thought of his youngest niece being separated from him; he knew that he could not trust Deucalion and his pack of Alphas. They had long wanted a Hale amongst their pack and to have a young one, a child that Deucalion could groom into his image is just what he'd always wanted. There was no choice; he had to let her go with Julia to give her a chance to find Laura and Derek. Julia would never let any harm come to her because she was of his blood. He slowly kneel down, gently unraveling Cora's tight hold on him.

"No. No, Uncle Peter—," Cora cried as she fought to get back into his hold.

"Cora!" Peter stalled her using his Alpha voice. "There isn't time to—," he held her hands within his squeezing them in earnest. "Cora, you have to go with Julia. Derek and Laura will come for you, I promise." He gently swiped at the tears that slid down her dirt-smuggled cheek. "Don't ever forget how much, I love you Cora."

Cora sniffled with a quiet cough as she nodded before throwing her small arms around Peter's neck and squeezing tightly.

Peter closed his eyes and committed the scent of his niece to memory as he held her tightly. He felt the gentle breeze of wind and smelt the heavy taint of magic in the air. He opened his eyes to see the bars bend forming an oval small enough for a child to slip through. He pressed a kiss to Cora's temple and dropped his arms from around her. "Go Cora," he commanded quietly.

Cora stepped back swiping the tears from her face as she stepped through the small opening to the hooded figure that held a hand out for her to take. Once she was finally through the bars that bend back to their previous shape.

Peter slowly rose to his feet unaware of the tears that slid down his face. "What now?"

"This," the hand to the hooded figure touched his forehead and instantly Peter dropped down unconscious.

"Peter," Cora screamed as she attempted to reach back for her uncle on to be restrained by the hooded figure.

"Don't worry he's only sleeping. He needs his rest because there is work that has yet to be done." The hooded figured wrapped herself around Cora and they disappeared leaving Peter to the raging fire that had finally caught up to him and ravaged half of his face and body.

* * *

><p>Kali approached Deucalion as he exited the guest bedroom of his condo easing the door closed.<p>

"What is the status?"

"The news is reporting that it was arson, eight dead including Talia. Ennis called and said that Peter is in the hospital in a self-induced coma, partially burned."

"What of the children?"

"Derek and Laura were away at the time of the fire. School mostly likely but they are unharmed. Cora is believed to have perished in the fire."

"Interesting," Deucalion said as he led the way down the hall to his living room with the tapping of his cane. He walked over to his bar and got out two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey. He poured them each a finger of whiskey. Even though, the alcohol had absolutely no effect on him, he had developed a feeling of the burn of the alcohol going down his throat.

"I thought you might think so." Kali replied as she took a seat at the bar. "So," she paused with an arch of her brow. "What's the plan of action?"

Deucalion swallowed his whiskey and placed the tumbler back on the bar. "We wait. We want to see what our little guest will do. I warned Talia that trusting those hunters in this town was tantamount to signing her own death warrant. She was playing with fire and it's of no surprise to me that she got burned. But, still I've always wanted a Hale in my pack and now we have one."

Kali sighed. "She's young and with Laura and Derek still alive it's unlikely that she'll inherit the mantle. Not to mention, that _bastard_ is still alive. We should kill him and I'd like that honor personally."

"While your willingness for brutality is delightful but its' not necessary and your bitterness is unbecoming." Deucalion drawled with an arch of his brow as he stared at her with unseeing eyes. "Peter Hale is danger to no one. The love of his life is dead and his child gone. He is … broken."

"_My_ bitterness is _unbecoming_, that's a bit of an understatement coming from you. Your obsession with Talia with is _unbecoming. _Letting Talia die because she refused your countless overtures is _unbecoming_. So don't lecture me about _my _bitterness. Besides being _broken _is not dead," Kali growled. "And Peter Hale deserves nothing less than death. What if he awakens? Recovers? What then? By all rights, the mantle will cede to him if he's stronger."

"The Hale family hierarchy for the Alpha's mantle is no different than ours. Peter was born an Omega not a Beta. There is only one way for him to take the mantle from Talia's daughter who was born a Beta and that's death. The Peter Hale I know would not kill his own blood for that mantle. We only need one Hale not three."

"And the girl?

"Let's give her time, see what little Cora is made of. Did she tell you how she got out of the fire or why she was roaming the woods?"

"No. She escaped virtually unscathed except for a slowly healing scar on her palm—and she doesn't know how she got that."

"Good, then we'll leave in the morning." Deucalion ordered.

"I'll let Ennis know." Kali nodded as she rose and left the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Six years later …<em>

In an underground root cellar a hooded figure sat on the ground chanting quietly before the Nemeton praying before the roots with a piled of dried leaves coated with blood. As the chanting gradually faded away, the figure eased a hand out of the robe and smiled, marveling at the image of unlined, youthful hands and skin.

"Thank you Hecate, for granting me youth and beauty. I will not fail you. I will avenge the wrongs done against us ... against me."

The petite nurse quietly entered the room of the sleeping patient. It had taken her a few days to find him since they had moved him into hospice care as they didn't expect him to wake up. Little did they know his coma wasn't self-induced; it was spell that only she could undo. It had taken six long years to build up enough power to undo the spell and retain the youthful visage that would allow her to hide in plain sight indefinitely.

With his help, she would be able to seek her vengeance and exact her revenge. But, first she needed all the players back on the board. She placed her palm his forehead and channeled her strength.

"Awaken Peter; your time has finally come."

Peter's eyes snapped open.


	2. 1

**Note**: We're back and now we are dealing with Season 3A of Teen Wolf. Generally, speaking things will be different from the show not everything that happened on the show will happen here. I will be taking liberties and changing things were I see fit. Also, when I started this story, Ms. Morrell did not have a first name so I named her Genevieve. Obviously, now we know that her first name is Marin however, because I had already been using Genevieve as her name I've decided to stick with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_Three Weeks before the start of new school year …_

Genevieve Morrell sat in the office of the Superintendent of Beacon County School System. The older gentleman sat before her reviewing the latest case file on his desk which was overfilled with files in varying levels of thickness. She was not the first teacher that he'd requested a meeting with prior to the beginning of the school year and based on the files he had piled on his desk she would not be that last.

"Ms. Morrell, I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to meet with me." The mocha-skinned man finally met her eyes as glanced up from the file from under his low hanging glasses. "As you probably know, before Mr. Argent, the former principal of Beacon Hills High, submitted his resignation he sent the school board numerous complaints about several faculty members, yourself included regarding their conduct on school premises."

"Yes, I've been made aware," Genevieve acknowledged with a nod.

"Good. Now, before we waste our time and _very_ limited resources to conduct an investigation, I thought it would be prudent to address the complaints with each faculty member so we can ascertain if the charges are without merit."

"I understand, but I'm not exactly sure what I've been charged with. I do not, nor have I ever, had an inappropriate relationship with a student. You can check my history I've never had a complaint filed against me."

"Yes, I reviewed your record," the Superintendent glanced at the file on his desk. "According to the complaint, Mr. Argent alleged you had an inappropriate relationship with the minor Isaac Lahey. He states that on numerous occasions you were spotted with the minor outside of your official capacity as a guidance counselor. Are you saying that this allegation is incorrect?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it true that you visited the minor at his residence staying until late night?"

"No, I have not. And I do not appreciate the implication that I did. If you don't mind my asking, when was I alleged to have spent several hours in his residence?"

"I don't see how that is relevant."

"Well, I do. Are you familiar with Isaac's background?"

"Yes."

"So then you are aware that when his father died Isaac was placed in the custody of a legal guardian."

"Yes," the Superintendent repeated. "But, I do not see how this explains your actions."

"You misunderstand, I am not explaining my actions; I am merely giving you the facts that Mr. Argent obviously didn't see the need to provide. Isaac's legal guardian is Derek Hale. Six years ago, the Hale home was burned down with the family inside. Derek, his sister Laura, and his uncle are the only survivors of that fire which was set by Kate Argent, Mr. Argent's recently deceased daughter."

"I am well aware of history but I fail to see how that matters—,"

"It matters because Derek Hale and I have been seeing each other for four months. Mr. Argent warned me against dating Derek. In fact, he informed me that he didn't think it would be prudent for my career."

"I see. Why didn't you report him?"

"Honestly, I didn't see a need and I didn't take him seriously. Mr. Argent may have been my boss, but he did not have the right to direct my personal life. I'm an adult not child. So yes, I have seen Isaac in Derek's home but I have never spent the night with him in the home. And frankly even if I had that's nobody's business but my own. If you choose to proceed with this investigation, you can expect a call from my attorney who finds it rather curious the school board deemed it appropriate to waste their resources with having someone track my whereabouts outside of school hours."

"Ah, Ms. Morrell, that will not be necessary. Even I can see that this is a frivolous accusation and it will be removed from your record. On the behalf of Beacon County School System, please accept my apologies."

Genevieve nodded as she grabbed her small clutch purse and stood. "Apology accepted. Have a good day, Superintendent Chambers." Without another word, she swept out of the Superintendent's office.

As she waited for the elevator she could hear the Superintendent swear that it was yet another frivolous complaint by Gerard Argent. He asked his secretary how many more of these pointless meetings he was going to have to sit through before lunch. With a small smile, she walked in the elevator and pressed the down button giving no thought to how she could hear conversation half-way down the hallway.

Genevieve exited the Municipal Building and pulled on a pair of sunglasses as she begun to walk toward her parked car. She was vaguely unsurprised to find Derek leaning against her car. He was the picture of perfection as he stood dressed in dark blue jeans that were sculpted to his muscular physique and a short-sleeved blue Henley that was molded to his chest and shoulders. His arms were crossed over his chest as he normal misted forest gaze was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey, I thought you had an appointment with your realtor."

"I rescheduled," he shifted his stance and pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket. "I thought you said this was nothing."

Genevieve sighed as she pushed the sunglasses up on her head as she took the paper from his hands. She unfolded it to find her request to appear before the Superintendent. She folded the paper back up and met his inquiring gaze. "It was nothing. Gerard apparently left a litany of complaints against several staff members. Everyone was called in to determine the validity before they were thrown out, just like mine was."

"What was he thinking?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say Gerard was planning on replacing the lot of us with hunters. I was never too clear on his ultimate endgame given that he was trying to outrun his own demise. In any case, I think the Superintendent is still trying to figure out how he was put in charge in the first place given his obvious lack of experience."

"Have you given any thought to our discussion … the question I asked you?"

Her eyes widen in surprise. In all truth, she hadn't given any thought to Derek asking her to move in with him. Frankly, she thought it was an overreaction to the summons and was his misguided attempt to protect her. After all, what objection would the County have if Genevieve was spending time in Derek's loft if she lived there? "It was a very kind offer. But, I am oddly traditional in that respect and I don't want to move in with anyone until … I get married," she paused to put a hand up. "Which, by the way, I'm not looking for a proposal and since we're already bonded I don't see the point in getting married."

"I agree that's why I asked you to move in. It's not like you aren't there half the time anyway."

"I know," she hedged quietly as pulled her sunglasses back down to shield her eyes. "But, I like my house."

"I suppose this has nothing to do with what happened a few weeks ago with Isaac?" Derek asked with a cheeky grin as he slid his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Genevieve rolled her eyes as she leaned back. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again. It's bad enough that the memory is practically branded into my brain and I've been trying to forget. Not to mention that Isaac couldn't look me in the face for a week without blushing. Let's just say I'll consider moving in when Isaac graduates." Derek laughed broadly.

"It's not like he saw anything."

"That's wonderful. It's _never_ going to happen again. Now, since you're here, how about you treat me to lunch?"

Derek released Genevieve with a kiss to her temple as held out his hands for her car keys.

"Where's your car?" She asked as she tossed him the keys and walked around to the passenger side door.

"At the loft," he answered as he opened the car doors with the button on the key fob. He walked to her door and held it open for her. Then, he walked to the driver's seat and slid behind the wheel adjusting the seat as he did so. "What do you want?"

Genevieve settled herself in the passenger seat. "Surprise me."

Derek nodded and pulled off.

* * *

><p>Peter Hale arrived at the burnt site of his ancestral home and waited on the porch. For the past month and a half, he'd come to the house to wait for any sighting or acknowledgement that the Alpha Pack had arrived in Beacon Hills. And so far, he had nothing to show for his efforts but wasted time.<p>

Today, however, would be different. Julia told him to report to house because the Alpha Pack had finally arrived in Beacon Hills. How she knew, he didn't know but like always, he trusted her without fail, her instincts were rarely wrong and she'd never let him down before.

He was leaning on the porch column of the house when he saw her appear just beyond trees. He straightened up immediately, watching as Kali stalked toward him. As she got closer, he felt the change in the air around him. It was stifling as the scent of her power waffled over him. It washed over Peter and he struggled against the sheer force of it, commanding that he kneel before her and expose his neck. His knuckles were white with the strain of his clenched fists as he fought to disobey the command of her presence, his body tense and rigid.

"Peter Hale." Kali growled lowly as she stopped before the porch. Years had, unfortunately been very good to the caramel-skinned Alpha. She was tall and lithely slim with dark brown hair that rested on her shoulders in careless waves. Her eyes flared a bright red as she glanced around the house searching the area. Her slim figure was encased in sleek black pants with low-heeled laced-up calf boots and a stark white tank top that gave off the pretense that she was just a normal woman until one glanced down at her hands and noticed the one and a half inch talons that were raiser sharp.

"Hello, Kali. It's been a long time."

"Not nearly long enough," she drawled as her gaze slowly met his as her eyes returned to their normal dark brown when she realized that no one else was there. "I see you managed to somehow find your way back from the depths of death. A very interesting trick by the way. Care to share how you did it?"

"No."

"That's too bad. Where's Derek?"

"My nephew is … indisposed, but I am here on the behalf of the Hale Pack." Peter replied with such an embellished flourish that Kali rolled her eyes.

"Great. But, I am not here to talk to the _Omega_ of the Hale Pack."

"I'm a _Beta_," Peter interrupted through clenched teeth.

"Oh, are you? Well, I don't give a shit. Omega? _Beta? Po-ta-to Po-tato—_I don't care_. _ I want the Alpha!" Kali turned then to leave but was waylaid when Peter quickly leaped off the porch and made to grab her arm. In a flash, her talons were embedded in his neck. "You dare touch me, _little_ Hale. You forget yourself, Peter. Big sister Talia can't protect you from my wrath anymore," she snarled down at Peter eyes bleeding red.

Peter gurgled slightly as he dropped his hand and Kali slid her talons out of his neck before she turned to leave again. He touched the back of his neck, feeling the cool breeze on the open wound before calling for Kali to stop. "Wait, I know about your guest but Derek doesn't. What would it take for you to release her to me?"

Kali paused spinning around. "Who said anything about a _guest_?"

"I _know_ you have her. Just tell me what it will take for you to release her and I promise I will do anything to get her back."

"Anything, Peter?"

"Yes, anything."

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Kali raised her head with a malicious grin. "We'll need a trade. I understand your nephew has four Betas. We want one here. By sundown."

"And Cora, when will I see her?"

Kali turned away to leave not answering him immediately. "Once you've brought our Beta then we'll see about returning little Miss Cora. And Peter, you better come through or Deucalion won't be pleased." Without another word, Kali faded into the wind.

Peter watched her leave and was unsurprised when Julia appeared beside in her hooded shroud. "I take it you heard?"

"Of course, I did. It's like I told you, they won't release her without a trade. So you need to make a decision on who you can take. May I suggest the outlier in the pack because we need them strong for a while yet."

"The outlier?" Peter repeated contemplatively as he thought about all the members of Derek's pack. Only one of them fit that title. "I know who to take," he replied only to realize that she was gone and he was alone once more. Checking the time on his watch he determined that he only had a few short hours to get everything in place and he took off.

Jackson Whittenmore arrived home from his summer vacation to London with his father and immediately showered, changing into a pair of shorts with a white tank top and pristine running shoes. He forewent returning calls to Derek or Lydia to let them know that he was back in town to take his run.

Sitting on a plane for ten plus hours had him feeling cooped up so he needed a run to feel a release. Plus, he figured a quick run would get him in the proper mindset to deal with Lydia and their inevitable discussion of their relationship. They had officially broken up over the summer mainly because it didn't seem logical to be tied down to one another when they weren't even in the same country for two months.

He left the room grabbing his keys and iPod. As he got to his porch, he took a few minutes to stretch his muscles and secure his keys and iPod before he took off at a light jog with his ear buds jammed in his ears. He'd only gone about a mile away from his home when he spotted Derek's crazy Uncle at the edge of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" He stopped pulling an ear bud out of his ear.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Derek sent me to find you."

"He did?" Jackson asked surprised since he hadn't bothered to call the Alpha and let him that he'd returned. It would just figure that Derek's Alpha powers somehow managed to let the Alpha know he'd come home already. "Can't this wait? I was on that shitty ass plane for ten fucking hours and the last thing I need is Derek's creepy uncle to escort me to meet with those other losers in the pack."

Peter raised his hands in defense. "Hey, take that up with your Alpha. I'm just the messenger. Derek asked me to stop by as a favor and let you know that everyone was meeting at the old house. They're waiting for you."

"That burned down old, shack? Why aren't we meeting at the loft?"

"Oh you know, Derek. He's a creature of habit."

"Fine, whatever." Jackson sighed as he shifted to begin the walk toward the woods. Peter followed behind him.

They were quiet as they walked the rest of the way to the half-burnt home. But, when they arrived no one was there.

"What gives? Where's Derek?" Jackson asked turning around to find that Peter was no where insight. Instead, a tall statuesque woman in all black stood before him. But, what caught him off guard and made him unconsciously take a step back were her glowing red eyes.

"Your Alpha's not here. But, not to worry there's more than enough to go around." Kali hissed around her lengthening fangs. Jackson instinctually began backing away from her and collided with the broad chest of another man behind him. He started as he was lifted off the ground by his shoulders and went sailing through the air as if he weighed nothing. He landed roughly on his back.

"Now, Ennis that's no way to treat our new charge, after all we don't want to damage him."

Groaning Jackson blinked quickly to clear his swimming vision to see an extremely tall man with long black wavy hair that rested back his shoulders. He had a smooth olive complexion and his left arm was covered from shoulder to wrist with a tribal tattoo. He was dressed much like the woman in black with glowing red eyes.

"Ah Kali, I think I've scared him stupid," Ennis said as he threw back his head with a deep laugh.

Jackson could do nothing but watch as the black boots got closer and closer to him before disappearing into the air for the moment and landing in a crouched hovering above him with her talons embedded in his neck.

"Not yet, love. We need to keep some sense to him, so I can make him talk. Or better yet. I'll make him scream." Kali said as she trailed his talons down his neck to his chest, shredding his shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackson asked tartly as he watched Kali run her talons over his exposed chest.

"Because I can. And since your Alpha has ignored my calls, it's time to leave a more _personal_ message. A permanent message. Ennis, be a dear and hold him down for me while I draft a letter."

The tall broad-shouldered man placed his left hand on Jackson's shoulder while Kali pressed a single talon into his chest, piercing his skin. "Now Jackson, that's your name, right?" Kali didn't wait for a response her smile unfurling to a feral grin. "I want to hear you scream!"

Jackson roared in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So I have taken some liberties with the Alpha Pack recasting some of the members and changing some things about them. One, Kali is known for her deadly talons, _not_ her toe nails. Two, Ennis and the twins have been recast. For Ennis I used a wrestler by the name of Roman Reigns, Google him if you don't know who that is, you'll thank me later. Good news – I am about ten chapters ahead in my writing. Bad news, because of a new job my writing time has been cut back slightly so my posting schedule will be every two weeks or so. It just depends on what's going. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing what you think.


End file.
